Kelsia Westbrook
"As shattered as the world might make you feel, there is a stark truth that needs to be accepted as these struggles come: in order to find the brightest of days, you must suffer through every Light-forsaken night." ''-Mother Joana Wheatherder'' =Introduction= ---- Born in Elwynn Forest on October 10, in the fifteenth year of the Lotharian Calendar, Kelsia April Westbrook was raised by her mother, Kimberly Scarrows, and a step-father named James Dell. Born a bastard, Kelsia was given a surname in-reference to the land she was born in; the military garrison of the same name, proved to be the most revered choice. At the age of fourteen, after tragedy struck her life, Kelsia was forced to move to Stormwind City and live under the care of priests. There, she was nurtured into society until she became an adult; at the age of eighteen, Kelsia was immediately granted opportunity to assist the clerics and healers of one of Stormwind's medical clinics. For nearly three years, Westbrook dedicated her life towards healing and rejuvenating others. Gaining popularity among many wounded veterans and injured guardsmen for her personable and altruistic approach of caring for her patients, Kelsia was gifted with many different books regarding martial fighting and warfare. From these influences, the young woman has gained a wide scope of understanding in survival, yet she has also maintained a melancholic style of living in spite of them. After the clinic she worked in was burnt down by a serial arsonist, Kelsia took a reprieve from the life of a medical practitioner. The struggles of her career proved too prominent for her to desire further opportunity. Currently, she maintains a leisurely lifestyle and often can be found within Stormwind's Mage Quarter, associating with members of a networking group, known as "The Club." Early Life Kelsia Westbrook was born a bastard-child to Kimberly Scarrows in the forests of Elwynn Province. Without a father, Kimberly gave her new-born a surname that referenced the region she came from. Namely, the royal garrison and hamlets that neared Thunder Falls. This 'bastardized' lineage created a dishonorable view upon the young woman for most of her life. When her mother, Kimberly, took a husband with three children of his own, Kelsia was seven years old. Until this point, Kimberly had done her best to raise her daughter with tender love and care, spiting the men and women that neighbored their cottage. Not only did she feed and bathe her child, but she also taught her the finer arts of education! Literacy, History, and Religion were the hall-marks of Westbrook's younger years. Yet, all things come to an end; Miss Scarrows was offered the hand of a man, in marriage, just slightly above her own status. A man named Jason Dell. Dell, a low farmer, was known to his peers and the upper-echelons of agricultural society as little more than a drunkard. Disreputable to those that knew him well and poorly mannered towards those he met, he and his three children would prove harrowing towards Kelsia's development. Adolescence Adulthood =Relationships= ---- asd Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Club Category:Stormwindian